Dancing with myself
by Chisheccid
Summary: Amar siendo no correspondido es como estar bailando solo, es decir, solamente haces el ridículo. Feliz Navidad Stephi.


Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, hago esto con el único ánimo de escribir. El maestro tras todo esto es Oda.

DANCING WITH MYSELF

¿Por qué era tan difícil expresarse? Era complicado inclusive saber de lo que se trataba todo eso. De repente, _ese_ que lo sacaba de quicio cada tanto, ahora le parecía diferente. Empezó a buscarle pelea por todo, más de lo que ya lo hacía, empezó a querer un contacto físico más intenso, y por eso lo provocaba más que antes.

Si debía darle un nombre a lo que estaba sintiendo, no podría, porque una furia infinita lo recorría por dentro cuando lo miraba, y cuando estaba solo, lo extrañaba demasiado e inmediato se iba hasta donde estaba él para provocarlo. No se entendía. Debía reconocer que era un bruto en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero de eso, a no saber lo que le estaba pasando, ya era demasiado.

Se limitaba a observar a Usopp cada tanto mientras este miraba las estrellas y suspiraba por Kaya, quizás eso le aclararía el asunto, pero no era así, porque Kaya correspondía a sus sentimientos y además, estaban lejos y podían extrañarse sin que nadie los juzgara. ¿Acaso Usopp teniendo a Kaya enfrente la provocaría para pelear? No, porque esa relación era muy diferente a la que tenía con ese otro sujeto.

Y otra vez volvía a decirse idiota, porque nuevamente se había perdido por entre las estructuras de cemento que presentaba el camino, y nuevamente se había perdido en sus pensamientos y delirios, y nuevamente se había perdido entre los pequeños pelitos de esas estúpidas cejas rizadas.

¿Cómo regresaría al barco? Seguiría caminando hasta dar con el lugar, o si no, ya tendría más tiempo para seguir pensando aunque la idea le asustaba de una forma que no sabía precisar, tenía miedo de perderse entre sus cavilaciones antes que perderse en la gran ciudad y enfrentarse a los marines, porque claro, era algo con lo que podía lidiar.

Nuevamente trató de ponerle nombre a ese sentimiento extraño que lo había atacado de golpe, enseguida descartó el amor, porque amor era eso que… ¿Qué era el amor? Era la primera vez que se ponía a pensar en un tema de esa magnitud. No tenía una mínima certeza de lo que implicaba el trato con otros humanos, aunque no por eso se convertía en un total insensible. Es decir, a su capitán lo quería, aunque fuera un tarado, lo respetaba y admiraba, pero no era igual al sentimiento que le tenía a Sanji, porque al cocinero pervertido no lo quería, es más, quería partirlo a punte _katanazos_ por hacerle sentir de esa manera.

Siguió pensando mientras caminaba hacia un lugar desconocido. ¿Eso era lo que la gente llamaba atracción? Y recién allí cayó en cuenta que él era un hombre hablando de atracción por otro igual. No se inmutó, en su rostro no se expresó ninguna señal, pero en su interior, un mundo nuevo se estaba abriendo paso. No sabía si era posible sentirse atraído por alguien del mismo sexo, pero la idea empezaba a gustarle.

Habiendo aclarado sus sentimientos se dirigió con paso firme hacia quien sabe dónde, parecía estar tan seguro de saber por dónde estaba el barco, pero la idea le desapareció al ver que se había dirigido hacia un acantilado. Era curioso, porque desde el acantilado podía ver perfectamente al Sunny mecerse con las leves olas. Se sentó en el borde con las piernas al aire para seguir con sus pensamientos. Pensándolo bien, ya no tenía tantas ganas de verlo ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo lo miraría? ¿Cómo se lo diría? Y allí fue cuando se percató de otra cosa igual de importante que la anterior: No sabía si el cocinero le correspondería, es más, estaba seguro de que no lo haría, era por eso que peleaba con él, para reprimirse, para no herirse ni herirlo. Prefería dejarle en claro que no lo quería en absoluto a pesar de estar muriendo de deseo por dentro.

De repente se sintió vacío, inexplicablemente se sintió solo y desamparado, las fuerzas que tenía antes de llegar se le esfumaron de golpe. Decidió quedarse allí, mirando hacia el barco, podría decir que se había perdido y a nadie le parecería extraño. Se vio a sí mismo bailando solitario porque era así como se sentía, es decir, estaba haciendo el ridículo queriendo a alguien que no correspondía. Había dicho _querer_ inconscientemente y no se tomó la molestia de rectificarse como en anteriores veces lo habría hecho, porque si quería eliminar un problema, primero debía reconocer la base de tal.

Debía aceptar que se sentía atraído por el cocinero, que le tenía un cariño bastante peculiar y también debía hacer caber en su cabeza la idea de que tendría que vivir con eso durante un buen tiempo. Luego tendría que aceptar un rechazo aunque sea imaginario, recuperarse del dolor, curarse las heridas y guardar reposo. Vaya, eso sí que no se lo esperaba, con su corazón tenía mucho más cuidado que con su cuerpo. Carcajeó, si Chopper tan sólo tuviera una medicina que lo curase de esa enfermedad, sin duda alguna seguiría al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones dadas por el renito.

Siguió carcajeando hasta sentir una mano posarse sobre su hombro, se sobresaltó y desenfundó su katana listo para atacar, pero desistió al encontrarse con el cocinero. Estaba aceptando el hecho de quererlo y justamente debía encontrarlo en ese momento crucial.

Sanji lo llevó de vuelta al barco. No hablaron. Zoro estaba especialmente callado y retraído ese día desde que había amanecido, así que Sanji creyó prudente no hablar ni provocarlo. El regreso fue callado y demasiado tranquilo que no parecían ser ellos, un cuadro casi surrealista los envolvía.

Al llegar, Zoro cogió una botella de sake de la funda que llevaba Sanji y subió al puesto de vigía. Debía superarlo lo más pronto posible o todo se iría al carajo. No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, en la cubierta empezó el sonido típico del festejo lo cual lo obligó a bajar para buscar su preciado barril de cerveza. Estando abajo escuchó la música nítidamente pegarle en los oídos y observó a un Sanji siendo rechazado por Nami cuando le había pedido bailar.

—¿Acaso no te cansas de los rechazos, cocinero pervertido?

—No, si no lo intento sería una derrota, por lo menos tengo la satisfacción de haberlo intentado, ¿porque sabes? Bailar solo es triste, y aunque te rechacen, podrás decir que aprendiste una manera más de no invitar a bailar a una chica.

Las palabras de Sanji le calaron hondo en su cerebro, sonrió de medio lado para luego acotar —Va siendo hora de dejar de bailar conmigo mismo.

Sanji le quedó mirando con cara de no entender nada a lo que Zoro carcajeó. —Algún día lo sabrás, cejas rizadas.

Y nuevamente empezaron a discutir y ponerse apodos. Esa era una danza extraña desde que se habían conocido, pero Zoro quería empezar a bailar una nueva melodía, quizás una más suave y que expresase nuevos sentimientos descubiertos y por descubrir.

FIN

_Feliz Navidad Stephi._

_Te lo hice con mucho cariño, espero lo hayas disfrutado._

_Un beso enorme. _


End file.
